


Elephants in the clouds

by Kartoffelblume



Category: SKAM (Netherlands), WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24162724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartoffelblume/pseuds/Kartoffelblume
Summary: VDS Childhood friends to lovers AURobbe has to watch his best friend Jens and his childhood friend Lucas obliviously pine over each other and decides to help them finally get together.-Mostly van der stoffels but also Sobbe fluff in between
Relationships: Jens Stoffels/Lucas van der Heijden, Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Elephants in the clouds

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this ages ago and finally decided to share it, I hope you enjoy it 💛🌼

Even Robbe was surprised when Jens told them about Lucas - his childhood best friend who moved to Utrecht shortly before Jens and Robbe met and now is coming back.

He was even more surprised when he heard the affectionate tone Jens used when talking about Lucas, his eyes sparkling and a fond smile forming around his lips.

When Jens introduced the broerrrs first to Lucas - Luc how he would call him, they instantly clicked.

Lucas was a little quiet sometimes but always in for a joke. And Jens always took care he wasn't left behind. It was cute actually. Too cute.

It became very obvious when Lucas already was a bit longer in the group - Him and Jens started touching each other more, sending little smiles and spent as much time together as somehow possible.

It's hilariously obvious that these two feel more for each other than friendship. To Robbe at least. But apparently to neither Jens and Lucas nor the broerrs.

He talked about it to Sander once, both of them cuddled together on the small balcony in front of Sanders room on a warm summer night.

"So Jens and Lucas, mh?"

Sander had asked, his voice muffled in Robbes hair.

"So I'm not the only one seeing it?"

"No, you are not. They are really obvious about it."

"I have a feeling they don't even know there is something going on."

Robbe sighed, his faced pressed in the fabric of Sanders shirt.

"They will figure it out."

"Hopefully"

They didn't. At least not yet. At this point it's getting annoying - Robbe can't believe how oblivious his best friend can be.

They are chilling in the skate park, The broerrrs, Lucas and Sander, Robbe leaning against Sanders shoulder, Lucas with his head in Jens lap.

"This one kinda looks like an elephant."

Lucas looks up in the sky, his voice low. He's probably not aware that not only Jens but also Robbe can hear him.

Jens looks up, trying to find the cloud Lucas is talking about but quickly pressing his eyelids together.

"Ouch, man- you made me look into the sun!"

He looks back down towards Lucas, his frown replaced by a small smile. Now he's even starting to stroke through Lucas hair - this really is getting too much.

"Arrgh guys, just get a room already!"

So he's not the only one thinking that. But maybe Sanders method is not the most sensible way to try to make the two boys aware what's happening.

And apparently also not the most effective way - they just burst out in laughter as if Sander made an especially funny joke.

Still Robbe makes sure to poke his elbow into Sanders stomach, followed by a glare.

"What? This can't go on forever?"

Luckily Jens and Lucas next to them are already back in their small bubble, joking together so they don't hear Sanders whisper.

"I know - but this is definitely not the right way!"

"I think they need a push in the right direction."

"I'll talk to Jens"

When Sander just raises an eyebrow he adds.

"Really!"

It's not that easy catching Jens alone and Robbe has to try for about a week, until he has enough and just asks Jens if they could walk a bit around the park.

Jens first reaction is turning towards Lucas who is sitting right next to him - legs touching. Probably to ask him if he comes along but Robbe just pulls on his arm.

"We'll be back in almost no time!"

Jens sighs but he gets up and trots along next to Robbe, sending one last apologetic smile towards Lucas.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?"

"What?"

"It's obvious you wanted to talk. So, what's up, is something with Sander?"

So that's obvious now? But that Jens is pining for Lucas isn't?

"No! No, we are great. Just wanted to talk to my best friend for a change."

Jens nods, still a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"So you and Lucas are close, hm?"

"Yeah he was my absolutely best friend before I met you - I missed him like hell when he moved. Really glad he's back though. It's crazy, he's just here for a few weeks, months maybe and I already couldn't imagine him ever leaving again."

Totally oblivious.

"Have you ever thought about if you maybe also like guys?"

"Are you trying to make a move on me?"

Robbe rolls his eyes.

"No dumb-ass. Of course not, you know that."

"Just making sure"

"So, have you?"

Jens is quiet for a while, his eyebrows crunched up.

"No, never had a reason to."

So he definitely isn't aware.

"Why are you asking?"

He even sounds genuinely curious.

"Oh just... Maybe try to think about it."

Again Jens looks slightly suspicious.

"Wait - any correlation to your question about Luc?"

Now he's on the right track.

"Maybe"

Robbe leaves an affectionate clap on Jens back before jogging the last few meters towards the bench the broerrrs are sitting on, deep in some discussion that involves weed and some party.

Hopefully that talk helped. Robbe isn't too sure.

He tries to keep his eyes on Jens from time to time and catches him absent mindedly staring somewhere in the grass a few times.

So maybe he finally started realizing.

Sander asks instantly once he arrives at Robbes door, his arms wrapping tightly around Robbes torso, his nose pressed into the fabric of Robbes sweater.

"So could you talk to Jens today?"

"Yep"

"And?"

"I mean I dropped a few hints - now all we can do is to hope that helped."

Sander sighs.

"I think in their case 'dropping a few hints' won't be enough"

It really isn't enough. Jens is back to normal already the next time they hang out. And as always he doesn't seem to realize the way he's permanently touching Lucas. Doesn't notice their eye contact always lasting a little too long or the way each of them keeps looking at the other when they're turned away.

It's horrible.

But then something happens on its own. Sander brings Noor and two other friends to hang out with the broerrrs and one of them seems to have an eye for Lucas.

Robbe really hopes Sander didn't set that up, but the guy sits close next to Lucas, starts making comments about the colour of Lucas eyes and how he likes his signature jean jacket.

And Lucas - oblivious as always - laughs along to his jokes, lets himself be captured in a long talk and for once isn't permanently glued to Jens side.

Jens totally seems to hate it.

His forehead is furrowed, he's staring at the ground in front of him, not paying attention to the conversation.

It doesn't get better for the entire time Sanders friends are there, and even once they leave Jens stays awfully quiet, not reacting on Lucas touches or jokes

The next day it finally happens, Jens comes towards Robbe on his own. It's an innocent message if he's able to hang out but Robbe knows there is more.

"You were right"

Jens starts once they sit down on the small wall facing the schelde.

When Robbe keeps quiet - not wanting to interrupt Jens he starts explaining.

"First I thought that that was bullshit, that Luc and me are just really good friends, that we have no problem being close to each other because we always were - but you're right."

Jens sighs, still looking somewhere in the water.

"And then, yesterday when that weird dude started flirting with Lucas - that hurt! Like hell! And now I keep thinking about if I'm just endangering our friendship with my feelings for him. He trusts me so much and I..."

For a moment both of them are quiet.

"I don't think you're endangering your friendship. A friendship like that doesn't break that easily. And you don't know, maybe he also has feelings for you?"

"You think so?"

Robbe isn't sure it's fair towards Lucas if he tells Jens it's pretty obvious his feelings are mutual... And maybe it's better if he gets that part alone at least.

But Jens seems really lost - if Robbe wants him to make a move on Lucas he should definitely encourage him.

"Have you seen the two of you?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's just... You're permanently touching each other, looking at each other and so on."

"But that's because we know each other so well. We've been friends basically forever. Of course we are close. That doesn't necessarily mean he feels something for me!"

Jens really is a helpless case.

"Just... I think you won't lose a thing if you maybe talk to him."

Jens shakes his head way too quickly.

"No i can't do that. I'll make him only feel weird about me. Maybe I should just try to... stay away a little."

That's definitely the worst idea Jens could possibly have.

But it's too late, Jens seems to have made his decision.

"Hey thanks Robbe! You really helped me. I think I'm gonna head home now."

Aand he's gone, leaving Robbe sitting alone, facing the huge mural of his own face.

Great. That was horrible.

When he tells Sander that evening Sander straight up just laughs.

"I just... I can't... How can they be so-"

"Oblivious?"

"Totally!"

"I don't know how long I can do this"

At that Sander wraps him in a big hug - and Jens and Lucas are easily forgotten.

VDS Childhood friends to lovers AU - Part Two  
It's pretty quiet for about another week until Lucas reaches out this time. Exactly the same way Jens did last week - with a message asking if they could meet up, at the skatepark this time. Robbe is glad Lucas reaches out to him - the blue eyed guy really became a close friend to Robbe over the last few weeks.

They greet each other with a short hug until Lucas begins to speak.

"I'm worried about Jens"

Oh. That. So Jens really went through with his plan.

Still Robbe asks.

"What's going on?"

"He was really weird the entire week. He didn't want to meet up twice, and when we hang out he acts really strange. Like he's suddenly afraid to touch me or to look at me for too long? Do you know what's going on?"

"Did you ask him?"

"I did but he just shrugged it off."

That sounds like Jens.

"I could try to talk to him"

"Do you know what's up?"

Lucas voice is hopeful, this really seems to worry him.

"I think so"

"What is it?"

"I think it's better if Jens tells you himself..."

There is no way Robbe could tell him what actually is the matter - he could never break Jens trust like that, the meddling in their relationship is more than enough.

"But it's nothing severe, right?"

"No, not at all."

Lucas visibly relaxes after that.

"I just hope he's alright"

"You really care for him, right?"

Robbe doesn't know why he asks - he obviously knows the answer but Lucas nods in response.

"He's really important to me."

It's quiet for a moment, both of the boys lost in their thoughts.

"Robbe... Can I tell you something?"

"Of course"

"But you can't tell anyone! And especially not Jens!"

"Okay"

Lucas gets quiet again, probably contemplating if he should tell Robbe what he already knows. But at least he's a little less helpless than Jens because he actually realized himself.

"I think I kinda have a crush on him"

Robbe can see how Lucas holds in his breath - waits for Robbes answer.

"Just a kinda crush?"

"You know what I mean!"

"Yes. And I already kinda knew."

"What? Why?"

"I mean it's obvious how you two are around each other."

Apparently that was exactly the wrong thing to say because Lucas starts freaking out.

"What? Did the others also notice? And worse, did Jens notice? Shit!"

"No worries I'm really sure none of the broerrrs noticed. Only Sander and me."

Lucas exhales next to him.

"Okay. That's good - because they definitely can't know."

"Why?"

"Because it's kinda embarrassing to have a crush on your friend who's obviously straight? And also I don't want him to be uncomfortable, it's bad enough how he acts this week."

Even if he would like to he doesn't correct Lucas that Jens is obviously not straight. And that that's the exact reason why he acts strange.

"Why do you think that?"

"That it's embarrassing?"

"No - that he's straight. As long as he doesn't explicitly states that he is, why do you assume it?"

"Come on. Jens has this entire vibe going on - wayy too good looking, Gives-zero-fucks attitude, skating, all that stuff"

"And why should that have anything to do with his sexuality?"

It doesn't really make sense to Robbe - the entire friend group are skaters and only the minority of them is straight. What should that have to do with anything.

"Robbe for real - don't give me false hope. Even if he's not straight, how high are the chances that he likes me?"

Extremely high.

How can both of them be so incredibly... Dumb? Oblivious? Blind?

"So why did you tell me when you're so afraid of anyone to know?"

"Because I trust you. I knew you wouldn't react weird or tell anyone. And I really needed to talk to someone."

Robbes first instinct is to reach out and hug Lucas. So that's exactly what he does.

At that point Robbe really is out of ideas what he can do. He can't tell either of the boys that the other definitely has feelings too - but he also can't watch them hurting themselves any longer.

But then again - the same thing happens as before, the problem solves itself.

Sanders friends apparently got along great with the broerrrs - surprisingly especially Noor and Moyo seemed to get along. So Sander decides to organize a big hang out.

And exactly as last time that one guy sits down directly next to Lucas - Jens already sending Robbe a helpless glance.

But this time it isn't as easy to get into a conversation with Lucas as last time. In contrary, Lucas seems to sense that Jens is uncomfortable and turns a little more towards him, comforting him by putting one of his hands on Jens leg.

The guy immediately catches on.

"Oh, you already have a boyfriend? If that's the case I'm sorry..."

When none of the boys react - both Lucas and Jens seem to be frozen - he tries again.

"Or not? If you'd like to go on a date..?"

That's the moment Jens comes back to live, he swallows hard and then answers.

"Sorry, he already has a boyfriend!"

He gets up and positions himself in front of Lucas, looking really protective.

"Oh - no worries. We wanted to leave anyway."

The guy walks over to his friends, almost pulling Noor with him, who pulls Moyo along and with him Aaron.

Now only Sander, Robbe, Jens and Lucas are left, the tension palpable.

Lucas is just staring at Jens, wide eyed and still completely frozen.

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Fuck. I just... I got really jealous and I wasn't thinking, and..."

"You got jealous? Why?"

That Lucas still doesn't get it at this point almost hurts.

"Because I like you, dumbass. I really really like you. And I'm really sorry about it, I don't want to endanger our friendship or make you uncomfortable or-"

He is silenced by Lucas amost jumping forward, throwing his arms around Jens neck and pressing his lips to Jens. First there is a surprised sound escaping Jens mouth but quickly his entire posture changes, he slings his arms around Lucas middle and pulls him even closer towards him.

Robbe tries to pull Sander with him, away from the two boys caught up in each other but Sander slightly shakes his head. Of course - he's too curious.

"Wow" Jens voice sounds breathless.

Lucas just chuckles, hiding his face in Jens neck.

"I really really like you too!"

Now Robbe is finally able to pull Sander away, the blond guy grinning.

This evening he gets a message from Jens:

Jens: Hey Robbe, talked to Luc for a bit and apparently you talked to him too? Sorry for being so dumb and thank you for trying to help us get together.

Robbe: No problem. Glad I don't have to watch you both helplessly pining for each other anymore

Jens: Who said we'd stop?

Robbe: Oh no

The next time the broerrs hang out at the skate park not much seems to have changed. Moyo talks about Noor and how the entire friend group went to get Pizza, Aaron laughs at his comments and Lucas and Jens sit cuddled close together, Jens arm around Lucas shoulder and their legs entangled hanging down the skate ramp.

"But crazy how that dude tried to hit on you Lucas! Good thing Jens stepped in to safe you"

So that's the way this situation looked to Moyo - looks like it is possible to be more oblivious to the things happening than Lucas and Jens.

Aaron and Moyo are still laughing as Robbe exchanges a look with Jens.

Lucas, still leaning against Jens chest turns towards him and states, barely loud enough for everyone to hear

"My hero"

Moyos and Aarons laughter dies pretty abruptly, especially when Lucas starts kissing Jens after that, Jens turning towards him and pulling him closer.

"What? What did we miss?"

"Guys you know they have been pretty obvious the entire time? How could you not notice they were crushing on each other?"

Both - Moyo and Aaron are still stuck on a stunned silence only disrupted by Lucas giggling.

"At least we weren't the only ones not to notice"

Jens states, and apparently breaks the shock Moyo and Aaron are in.

"Now that I think about it, it totally makes sense"

For once Aaron is faster than Moyo who still looks like he's in shock.

"Man - you should see your face!" Jens jokes, a grin spreading over his cheeks.

Finally Moyo awakes from his shock, he shakes his head.

"No one tells me anything here"

The rest of the broerrrs laugh at that statement, Lucas making a joke on Moyos costs and Moyo flipping him off.

This is easy, Robbe thinks. It's not much that changes but it feels right. And he's incredibly happy that his best friend has someone he can look in the eyes like that, hold close like that. He couldn't imagine anyone better than Lucas for that.

Robbe is already on his way home after the meet up when he hears a shout behind him.

"Hey Robbe, wait!"

When he turns around Lucas is standing behind him, still grinning like the entire time.

"Thank you!"

Robbe just smiles and shrugs but Lucas takes a large step forward and wraps him in a hug.

Looks like not only Jens found love in him but also Robbe a new close friend, he thinks to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
